Blood Red Roses
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: Jerome Valeska lived with the circus. He wasn't the kind of boy you would bring home to your parents. But he was perfect to Evelyn. At least, the part of him he showed her was. The part he hid is what caused all the trouble.
1. Coffee and Busses

"This is probably the worst coffee I have ever tasted."

Evelyn looked up, with wide eyes. The sudden voice surprised her. She had thought she had been sitting in the booth alone. But as she looked up and saw her boyfriend, Jerome, she relaxed again.

"Hey" she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I have free time. Who else would I spend it with?"

"Isn't that sweet."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're just the only person I'm friends with."

Evelyn chuckled. The diner they were in was not crowded, but most of the tables were full. Evelyn enjoyed coming here before school. The prices were cheep and the service was nice.

"I only have a few minutes until I have to catch the bus to school" she told him. "Do you wanna walk with me?"

"I just ordered my coffee" he complained.

She giggled. "But you just said you hated it."

"I said I didn't like it, I didn't say I hated it."

She giggled again. She was almost always laughing when she was with Jerome. She laughed very easily, and he was always cracking jokes.

"Okay, well I gotta go, but I'll meet you at your trailer after school" she told him.

"Oh yeah, you still go to school" he teased.

"Oh yeah, you ran off with the circus" she mocked him. "Remind me again why I'm wasting my time with you, roadie."

He put his hand to his chest and faked a hurt expression. "I was emotionally unprepared for that."

Evelyn laughed. She stood up from the booth and slapped a five on the table. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

He stood also. "Wait, I was just kidding, Eve. Of course I'll walk with you."

She grinned. "I thought you might."

He grabbed her hand. The two of them walked outside, and began walking down the street to the bus stop. "So, tell me what's going on at school right now."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started."

Jerome frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just...girls are really mean."

He pulled her to a stop. "What do you mean?"

"These girls in the locker room were just...I don't know..."

"Did they say something?" he asked. He held a scowl on his face.

"They were whispering some stuff to each other. I heard my name, and then they started laughing. They weren't even trying to hide it, they were staring right at me." She spoke with withheld anger.

"Who were they?"

"Just a few cheerleaders" she brushed off. "You know the kind, perfect in every way."

"So, your kind?"

Evelyn scoffed. "Your sweet and all, but please don't compare me to them."

"Tell me their names" he demanded. "I'll go beat them up for you."

Evelyn laughed. "Come on, Jerome. We both know you're too nice to hurt anyone."

"You have no idea" he muttered under his breath. Looking up he asked, "You coming to the carnival tonight?"

"Of course, every night" she told him. "You'll be seeing me everyday."

"Ew" he said disgustedly. They began walking again.

She laughed. "Hey, who's the one who decided they wanted to join a circus, leaving their girlfriend all alone for eight months a year. I make up for lost time."

"You know I visit as much as allowed" he said.

"Go ahead, blame your mom for that too."

"It's her fault!" he accused. "If she wasn't such a bitch I'd be able to come down here more."

Evelyn frowned. "Don't talk about your mom like that, she's actually really nice."

He scoffed. "To you."

As they reached the city bus stop, they saw the bus was already at the stop. Evelyn reached up quickly.

"Give me a kiss" she told him quickly.

"Needy" he grumbled as he reached down and gave her a peck on the lips.

He watched as she hastily jogged to the bus. He laughed as she almost tripped getting there. She waved at him before getting on completely. He watched the bus drive past him.

'She's nice' he recalled. 'She thinks she's nice.'

A louder laugh left his throat as he recalled her saying that. Because that was the funniest thing he had ever heard anyone say in a long time.


	2. Tickets and Trailers

Evelyn was laying on Jerome's bed. She was staring at his trailer ceiling.

"You have a lot of water stains" she pointed out.

"Oh my god" Jerome said. His eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling. "How-How did I never notice that? I am so thankful that you were here to point it out for me."

She chuckled. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic about everything?"

"You love it when I'm sarcastic" he brushed off.

She tried to hide her smile. "No, I don't."

"Really?" he asked, grinning widely. "You want me to be more serious when I talk?"

She nodded.

"Fine then." He leaned close to her. So close his lips were touching her ear. She got goosebumps. Seductively, he whispered, "I wish to access the skin cells beneath your clothing materials."

She pushed him away. "That's creepy, stop."

"Hey, serious attitude means serious vocabulary."

She shook her head. "Like you could really ever be serious."

His smile dropped for a second. "If I ask you a serious question will you give me a serious answer?"

She frowned. "Okay. What is it?"

"Will you stay with me? When the circus leaves, I want you to stay with me."

She sat up on the bed. Jerome followed.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah" he grinned. "It'll be fun, I swear."

"Your asking me to run away to the circus with you?"

"Yeah" he repeated.

"But-I have a brother."

"Yeah, and I have a mom" he grinned. "But it won't be a problem, trust me."

"Jerome-"

He cut you off. "No, don't say anything. Let me show you something. Okay?"

He got off the bed. Evelyn hesitantly followed. "What is it?"

He grinned. "Life changing."

He pulled on his coat. "C'mon, before the show ends."

He grabbed your hand. He grabbed for the door, but was suddenly taken aback by someone knocking. He frowned, but pushed open the door. Four people stood just outside the trailer door. Two men and a women. Evelyn recognized one of the men as the circus director. The other two were strangers to her.

The younger man spoke in a gruff voice, "GCPD, we need to speak with Lila?"

"She's not here" Jerome told them. He pulled his coat on all the way. "Why, what's happened?"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. She was supposed to be home ages ago."

"You a relative?"

"I'm her son, Jerome" he explained. He gestured to Evelyn as she stepped out of the trailer. "This is my girlfriend, Evelyn."

The detective glanced at her, and then back to Jerome. "When did you last see her?"

"This morning. She was here when I left for the library."

Evelyn frowned. She hadn't been able to see him that morning. She thought he was busy. Why had he gone to the library?

"Relax, Jerome" the circus director told him. "This gentlemen is just here because Owen and Al had a disagreement. Your mother's fine. Gone on a spree no doubt. You know how she is."

"A spree? Without her hat, her coat, or her purse?" Jerome turned to his mother's snake just outside the trailer. It was moving in a strange fashion. "Look at Sheeba, she's distraught. She knows something's wrong."

"The snake does seem to be agitated." The detective agreed.

"Sir, she's what you call a party girl. Back in the morning with her knickers in her handbag, sure as eggs." The director said.

Evelyn watched Jerome as he said this. His face fell into a depressed expression. She knew he hated his mother for having so many suitors. He hated it more when people commented on it. It made him feel pathetic, worthless.

Evelyn took his hand. Jerome didn't look at her, but held her hand tightly.

"But she didn't take her handbag, did she?" The detective pointed out. He nodded towards Lila's snake. "How fast does an animal like that move?"

"Uh..." Jerome had to think. "...fast walking pace. They rely on surprise mainly."

"Let her out." The detective ordered.

Jerome blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Let her out."

Jerome hesitantly nodded. He lifted the lid for the snake's cage and watched it slither down the side and onto the floor. It moved quickly down the dirt pathway. The detective followed it. Jerome took Evelyn's arm and led her forward.

The snake turned a corner, and stopped in front of a wooden wagon. Drapes were all over it.

The detective walked up to the wagon. He grabbed one of the drapes and pulled it back quickly.

Evelyn screamed at what she saw. Lila Valeska laid curled into a small position. Her eyes were wide open, and blood was splashed all over her body. She was dead, but not just dead. She was murdered.

Jerome cried out. He fell to his knees. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him. The woman who was with the detective looked down at him with pity.

The detective stormed up to the director. "You knew. You knew she was hear."

"No."

"Look me in the eye!"

The director sighed. "She was like that when we found her..."

"How long have you know the Valeskas, Evelyn?"

It was Detective James Gordon who asked her this. She found out his name as soon as they arrived at the station. She was told she was going to be questioned about the murder before she was able to leave.

Jerome had to be questioned too. Evelyn thought it was insensitive to question him so soon after his mother's body was discovered. She just hoped this would end quickly so that Jerome would be able to grieve properly instead of having to act strong in front of all these people.

On the way to the police department, Jerome hardly looked bothered at all. But Evelyn knew this was because he didn't want to cry in front of her, or any other strangers.

"I've know them for about...two years now" Evelyn told him.

"Do you work with them at the circus?"

"Oh, no. I met Jerome there, but I live here in Gotham."

"I see" he said, "and do happen to know where Lila Valeska was at five o'clock or so. Do you know if she went to the store, or maybe to see a man?"

"I'm not sure, but Lila Valeska isn't seeing anyone right now" Evelyn assured. "She would have told me."

"You two were close?"

She shook her head. "Not really. We became friends, I guess you could say. But she would always gossip to me. I'd know if there was anyone new she was seeing."

"Who's your legal guardian?"

"My brother...my parents died when I was younger."

"Do you have an alibi for her time of death?"

"I was with Jerome" she told him. "We were both working at the ticket stand."

The Detective quickly spoke, "I thought you didn't work at the circus."

"I help Jerome" she explained. "It's not hard work, and I enjoy doing it."

"Will anyone besides Jerome be able to confirm this?"

Evelyn slowly nodded. "There were a lot of workers who saw us. Just ask one of them."

When Evelyn was released, Jerome was brought in. She gave him an encouraging smile. She waited outside for him.

Looking around the police station, she saw all the people from the circus. They were all being questioned for murder. How did this happen? Evelyn would be crying if she wasn't in such a shocked state.

Lila Valeska was dead. Nothing would change that now. Jerome was without a mother. Nothing would change that either.

By the time Jerome finally came out of his questioning, Evelyn actually was crying. He sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Are you? You're mom is dead?"

Jerome whispered, "Maybe it's for the best."

Evelyn suddenly pushed away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" he said quickly, "let's-let's just get you home."

"You should stay with me tonight" she told him, "I don't think you should be alone."

Jerome smiled. "Thank you."

Jerome wrapped his arm around her as they both walked back to her apartment. The building was loud, it always had been.

"My brother should be home" she told him. She knocked. They waited several moments and there was no reply.

"I guess not..." she mumbled.

She opened the door with her spare key. She pushed the door open. An awful stench hit her.

"What is that?" she asked aloud.

"Go see" Jerome told her.

She walked inside. "Keller? Keller are you ho-"

Her words froze as she saw him. He was sitting in his favorite chair, the television turned to his favorite show. It was an almost normal scenario. But now he was sitting with a hole blow through his head. Blood splattered on the white wall behind him. The gun was in his hand.

She had seen Lila Valeska's body today, but her brother's seemed so much worse. Jerome was able to catch her when she passed out. He took his time calling for help.


	3. Cops and Buildings

"She's gotta be lying, right?"

Jim frowned. He stared through the glass, into the interrogation room. Evelyn Grier sat alone at a wooden table. Her hands were covering her face, but he knew she was crying. She had been the whole time he was in there with her.

"There's no way she's not involved in this" Harvey insisted. "Her boyfriend's mother is murdered the same day her brother commits suicide? No way there's not a connection."

"Coincidence?" Jim tried.

"They don't exist."

Jim crossed his arms together. "Valeska...he's still in the next room?"

"Yeah, want me to take a crack at him?"

"No, bring him in here. He's more likely to talk with her in here."

Harvey sighed. "Okay, if you're sure."

Jim and Harvey entered the room with Jerome. His face had softened as he saw Evelyn's depressed expression.

She looked up as he entered. "Jerome!"

He rushed to her, kneeling beside her. "Eve, are you okay? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know what's happening."

"It's okay, these detectives are going to find out what happened" he turned to the two men, "you will figure this out, won't you?"

Harvey grinned smugly. "Trust me, we'll catch this guy. Whoever he is."

Jerome suppressed a gulp.

Jim pointed to the metal chair next to Evelyn. "Please, have a seat."

Jerome nodded. He hesitantly sat down.

"Jerome, where were you at the time Keller Grier's death?"

He frowned. "Detective? I thought he committed suicide?"

Harvey blurted, "We're thinking not."

Jim sighed. "We're just going through all possibilities."

"Wait, is that what this is about?" Evelyn asked. "You think my brother was murdered too."

"It's very likely whoever killed Lila Valeska also killed Keller Grier" Gordon explained.

Evelyn's hand went over her mouth. "Oh, God..."

"We were at the ticket booth still" Jerome said quickly.

"That's a long shift" Harvey commented.

"I live there, I help out as much as I can."

"Did they share any friends?"

"No. Well, they never mentioned it" Evelyn told them.

Gordon asked, "What was the relationship between Keller Grier and Lila Valeska?"

"They only met a few times" Evelyn said. "He picked me up from Jerome's trailer a few times."

Jerome looked down, guilty.

Harvey quickly picked up on this. "Cat got your tongue, Valeska?"

Jerome cleared this throat. "Well, they weren't exactly strangers?"

Gordon frowned. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn was confused also.

Jerome sighed. "Look, I-I didn't want to mention this before because...I just didn't Evelyn to find out."

"Find out what?" she demanded.

He hesitated. "I came home early from my shift one night. Two hours early. I guessed my mom was with someone, but she usually goes to their house. She doesn't stay in the trailer anymore."

"What happened?" Gordon demanded.

"I went in and...her and Keller were..."

"What?" Evelyn demanded. "No! Keller wouldn't do that!"

"You can ask around the circus about it, they all saw him sneaking out of her trailer every now and then."

"Keller's only twenty-seven, he wouldn't-"

"When was the last time you saw him with her?" Gordon interrupted.

"Two days ago."

"The night before the murder? You didn't think that was important?" Harvey demanded.

"She had many suitors, I didn't think it was important-"

"Well guess what, it was" Harvey snapped.

"You don't think Keller had anything to do with Jerome's mother dying, do you?" Evelyn asked.

Jim explained, "The most likely scenario is that Lila Valeska tried to break off this relationship. Keller got mad, killed her, then killed himself."

"No! No, he would never-"

"They were arguing" Jerome said, "the last time I saw them, they were arguing over something."

Gordon sighed. He ran a hand over his face. "Why wouldn't you tell us this?"

"It's Keller, he wouldn't-"

"Where was he the time she died?"

"At work" Evelyn told him. "He works outside the city. He wouldn't have been able to leave without someone noticing."

"Where does he work?"

"The boat docks."

Gordon stood up. "You two are free to go for now."

Harvey asked, "What?"

"We're likely to call you back in. But first we need to check Keller's alibi."

"We're free to go?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, just don't leave town yet."

Jerome grabbed Evelyn by the arm and began leading her out. "But Keller wouldn't-"

"Come on" Jerome encouraged her. He pulled her out of the room.

"You really think it was the brother?" Harvey asked.

Jim shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

Evelyn and Jerome were on the bus. They were seated near the back. Evelyn was trying to hold back her tears, but she found it difficult. She wished she was as strong as Jerome. He acted as though he wasn't even sad. How did he do it?

She whispered, "Where are we even going Jerome?"

He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "I'm got a place for us, don't worry."

"Where?"

"It's okay, doll. I'll take care of you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You trust me, right?"

She nodded silently.

He smiled at her. "Then just close your eyes. I'll tell you when we're getting off."

"Just got off the phone with the docks. Keller hasn't shown up for work in the past week" Jim said, walking up to Harvey.

"That's good, right? It means he's definitely the one who did it. We can close this case?"

Jim seemed unsure. "I just think it's suspicious how Valeska wouldn't mention something like this earlier. They were arguing on the day she was murdered."

Harvey sighed. "I thought you were the one who thought they were innocent."

"I just think we should look at this one more time."

Harvey stood from his desk. "Fine, you got one more day before I bring this to Essen. Understand?"

Jim nodded. "One day is all I'll need."

"This place looks familiar" Evelyn said. She looked around the abandoned building. "Have I been here before?"

"No, I don't think you have" Jerome told her. "But it's a good place to crash for the night."

"How many time have you been here?"

He smiled. "Only a few. Trust me, it's safe."

He plopped into the ground. Laying down, he patted the space next to him.

"Is it cold?" she asked.

"No."

She crawled up next to him. She asked, "Jerome, do you really think Keller could do it?"

"Don't worry about it" he said. "Just sleep for now. I'll talk with you in the morning."

"Jerome, I'm scared..."

"You don't have to be" he told her. He spoke in a soothing voice. "I'm right here, I'll protect you."

He watched her slowly fall asleep. She had curled up to him. Her head rested on his chest.

He let out a long breath. It was a breath of relief. The day couldn't have gone better.


	4. Warehouses and Trench Coats

Nightmares.

You were plagued with nightmares.

Nightmares of blood, nightmares of death. You saw Mrs. Valeska. You saw her dying. There were sick images of her body in your head. And you saw Keller. Keller's bloody body. A sharp knife piercing his skin. His last scream rang loudly. She snapped awake.

Breathing heavily, she looked at her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar and for a brief moment she began to panic. Her throat shut and she began to hyperventilate. But then she saw Jerome next to her, and all the panic faded away. It came back to her. Where they were, what had happened.

The warehouse they were at seemed oddly familiar, yet she had never seen any of it before. It was like she had been there in a dream.

Evelyn stood shakily to her feet. She needed air. She tiptoed out. She didn't want to wake Jerome. She wanted him to sleep forever, or at least until they find the person that killed Keller and Ms. Valeska. She just wanted him to be at peace.

She stepped outside the warehouse and began walking on the sidewalk. She often walked around the circus at night with Jerome, or sometimes just around her apartment to clear her head.

But it was so dark where she was, and so abandoned. She started to get scared.

Evelyn decided to head back to the warehouse and to just wait until morning to leave again. But as soon as she turned around, she screamed. There was a man right behind her. She wondered how she hadn't heard him before. He was wearing a dark brown trench coat, and he was so close that the tips of his shoes were nearly touching hers. She took a step back, but his arm reached out and snatched her by the jaw, pulling her whole body forward.

He moved her head around swiftly, seemingly taking in her whole appearance.

Evelyn screamed. "Stop! Let go!-"

"How the hell are you doing it?" the man demanded. He wore a brown hat over his head, and the shadow the street light castes didn't allow her to make out his face.

"Please, let go!-"

"How do you do it?" he asked again, rougher this time.

"I don't know what you mean! Please! You're hurting me!" Your words came out slurred and squished together because of his hold.

He jerked your head forward. Your body was jerked with it.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled at you.

"Hey! Hey, get off her!" you heard an unfamiliar voice shout.

The man let go of you and through you away like garbage. You stumbled back, nearly falling. The man bolted down the street. He disappeared into the shadows.

You heard running footsteps behind you. You turned hurriedly.

A police officer.

You could feel yourself let out a breath of relief.

"Are you hurt ma'am?" the man asked, slowing down to you.

"No-I mean, yes-I mean...I think he cracked a tooth" you said, holding onto your aching jaw.

"I have my car only down the street. Would you like to come with me to report this?"

You couldn't think of a reason that she shouldn't. So silently she nodded. The police officer wrapped an arm around her as he led her back to his squad car. She was sat in the back of the car when she realized she hadn't told Jerome she left.

She flipped open her phone only to learn she ran out of minutes. She sent him a thorough text explaining what happened and tell him to stay there.

"Are you alright back there, ma'am?" The officer asked. "You're comfortable?"

"Yes officer" she said. She slightly hissed in pain. when she moved her jaw. "Thank you."

"The name's Kirkwall."

"Mine's Evelyn."

Jerome began waking up slowly. He reached his arm out to wrap around Evelyn, but all he found was empty space. He found himself jerking awake.

"Eve?" he called. "Evelyn?"

No reply. He reached for his phone, ready to call her. He noticed the text message he received.

' _Jerome I was attacked outside the warehouse. A police officer found me and took me back to the police station.'_

His blood ran cold as he read that, but he continued in the message.

' _I told the police officer where you were, and he agreed to drive back to pick you up.'_

He froze.

"No. No, no, no, no."

She told them where the warehouse was. That wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to know where the warehouse was. He suddenly threw his phone in a fit of rage.

"Damnit!"

How long until the police officer got there? He couldn't risk it. He had to leave. He'd try to pick up Evelyn on the way but he might have to leave her later. Either way, he had to go now. He picked up his phone off the ground, and then he started running.

"So what exactly happened? Did he take any of your money? Was it a robbery?"

"N-No" Evelyn told him. She held an ice pack to her jaw. "He was...He was asking me how I 'did it'?"

Officer Kirkwall looked up curiously. "Did what?"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe he was confused. Maybe he was from the carnival, but I don't even work th-"

"The carnival?" he asked. "Wait-when you said Evelyn, you meant Evelyn Grier?"

She nodded. The officer sat back and let out a deep sigh. "I'm not supposed to be questioning you."

"What?"

"I need to call Gordon. He gave everyone strict instructions that anything pertaining to you or Jerome Valeska be brought to him."

She frowned. "But we were both cleared. We're not suspects. Why-Why would we be suspects to our own family's murder?"

Officer Kirkwall was already on the phone. "Yeah, is Gordon still here? I've got Ms. Grier here. Send him up, yeah. She was assaulted out the Warner's district. She was in one of the warehouses. No, I sent officer Helmer up about an hour ago to get him...no, he's not back yet."

The officer suddenly hung up the phone and stood up. He grabbed his coat. Evelyn asked, "Where are you going?"

"Helmer found weapons at the warehouse address you gave me. I need to go down and help identify them. You stay here with Detective Gordon."

Evelyn turned her back and saw Gordon coming up from the corner of her eye.

Gordon said to Kirkwall, "Once you get over there I need you to radio me to tell me if you find a hatchet. Small handle, large blade."

He nodded, "You got it."

Gordon grabbed Evelyn by the arm. "Ma'am, please follow me into interrogation."

Evelyn shook her head. "W-Wait, w-where's Jerome?"

"He's being tracked down as we speak."

"What? Why isn't he at the warehouse, w-what do you mean you found weapons?"

"Ms. Grier, please follow me into interrogation."

"No! Tell me what going on! Where's-"

"Jim, they found him!"

Gordon looked up. Detective Harvey was speaking on the phone.

"Where?" Gordon asked.

"You're not gonna believe it."


	5. Detectives and Sweethearts

_Jerome had his arm around Evelyn. The two of them walked together through the rowdy circus. The bright lights from the games and rides lead their way._

 _Evelyn was bundled up in one of Jerome's jackets. She had shown up at his trailer in only a single windbreaker and he insisted she wore it. He also wrapped his long scarf around her neck. She felt almost suffocated, but he wouldn't let her leave the trailer without it._

 _"So I hear there's a dance coming up at your school" Jerome announced._

 _"Oh? Where did you hear that?" she asked._

 _"In the newspaper" he told her, "Gotham High is doing this big fundraiser for it."_

 _She shrugged. "Yeah. It's in about two weeks. I wasn't planning on going though."_

 _He frowned. "Why not?"_

 _"The people that go to those dances are not the type of people I'd pay money to hang out with for an hour."_

 _"You mean those girls? The ones that messed with your locker?" he asked, concerned. "Are they still nothing you?"_

 _"No, no! I just-I don't like a lot of people that go to my school. That's all."_

 _"Do you still talk to the girls you used to cheer with?"_

 _"No" she sighed. "We were really close when I was cheerleading last year, but then they got me kicked off."_

 _Evelyn paused in step, causing Jerome to stop also. Angrily, she said, "They still think I stole the bake sale money. Stupid Diana still claims she saw me. I don't-I don't understand how they could all turn on me so fast over something I didn't even do."_

 _Jerome rubbed her back, consoling her. Attempting to cheer her up he said, "Hey, maybe you should make them jealous by showing up at the dance with a super hot boyfriend."_

 _She let out a loud laughed, "Tell me where I can find one of those."_

 _Jerome shoved her away from him, but she only continued laughing._

"Ms. Grier has Jerome ever acted violently around you?"

She frowned, "Excuse me?"

Bullock explained, "Has he ever gotten angry and hit you? Hit someone else in front of you? Has he ever lost control of you in front of you?"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "Jerome would never do that! Why are you asking me those questions? Where is he?"

Bullock held up a hand to silence her. "Mr. Valeska is currently being interrogated for the murders of Lila Valeska and Keller Grier."

Evelyn felt herself freeze. A cold wind blew over her, her lips hung open in a gasp.

"W-Why would he even be a suspect? You said this case was close. You said-"

"The case was never closed. You were released, but Jerome was brought back."

Evelyn felt her throat close. "You have to let me see him. His mother just died, he won't be able to hand this type of questioning."

"Do you understand the situation you are in?" Bullock demanded, "We found Lila Valeska's murder weapon in the same location you and Jerome were hiding out-"

"We weren't hiding out! I had never been there before!" she said, "There's been a mistake."

Bullock sighed. "Look, I believe you. I don't think you would have given Kirkwall the address to the warehouse if you knew what was there. So if you cooperate with me, and prove to me you did not know about what Jerome had done, maybe I can convince the DA to cut you loose. That is, if you're willing to testify."

"Testify to what?" she asked, "He's innocent! I was with him when she was found, he was devastated. And I was with him all afternoon, there's no way-"

"She was killed in the morning."

"The morning?"

Bullock nodded. "Do you know where he was in the morning?"

Evelyn tried to think back. "He said he was at the library."

"Had he ever been to the library before?"

Evelyn tried to think, but she couldn't seem to remember if he ever had.

Instead she simply said, "He couldn't have killed his mother. And he could t have killed my brother. That's not who he is."

Her attention was drawn away as the door to the interrogation room opened.

A dark-haired women in a lab coat stepped in.

"What's the verdict, Thompkins?"

The women cleared her throat. "Evelyn? Do you know anyone by the name of Ashlyn?"

Evelyn thought. "Ashlyn? N-No. Why?"

The women said, "Because Jerome claims that's who killed your brother."

After much consideration Jim decided to instruct Bullock to bring Evelyn Grier into the interrogation room with Jerome Valeska. Although, the longer he was alone with the boy, the more unstable he seemed to become.

He had laughed when confessing to slaying his mother. _Laughed_. Gordon wasn't sure if the girl would be safe in the same room with him.

However, if Valeska had any intention of killing her, he would have done it already.

Gordon watched as Evelyn entered the room. Her eyes were full of confusion and fear. She was still grieving the loss of her brother. She rushed to Jerome as soon as she entered the room, grabbing him by the hand in a consoling manner.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

A smug smile was on Jerome's face as he looked Gordon in the eye. "Not too much."

Evelyn turned to Detective Gordon. "Please, Detective, I don't know what you've heard, but there is a mistake. Jerome couldn't hurt anyone."

Jerome let out a loose chuckle. "That's right. You know me. Mother fucking Teresa."

Evelyn flinched at his crude words. Nonetheless, she continued his defense. "He's mourning, please don't make him go through this interrogation again."

Gordon cleared his throat. "Evelyn, Jerome already confessed to the murder of Lila Valeska."

She shook her head vigorously. "He's still in shock, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Jerome laughed. "Hear that, Detective? I'm in shock. My mothers death has really taken its toll."

Evelyn found herself retract her hands from his. Gordon watched as a flicker of doubt masked over her face. A flicker of fear.

Gordon now spoke specifically to Evelyn. "The hatchet that killed Jerome's mother was found in the warehouse you directed us to. His fingerprints were on it-"

"-that doesn't mean-"

"-Officer Helmer was sent to check out the warehouse. He was found dead. Murder weapon? A brick. Jerome's fingerprints were on it."

Evelyn was standing now, no longer clinging to Jerome's side. She sent him a hesitant side glance. She was almost shaking.

Gordon asked her, "Would you please take a seat?"

He watched her sit down next to Jerome. The last time they were in the interrogation room together they were holding onto each other for dear life. Now it looked like she wanted to run as far away as possible. There was no way she was in on this. She couldn't be. Lee agreed with him, saying her physical reactions were far too intense to be faked.

But the evidence was still staked against her.

"Where's the other detective?" Jerome asked. "The old one? Don't you need him to pull off the whole good cop/bad cop routine?"

"Jerome" Evelyn said silently, pleading him to stop talking.

"What?" Jerome asked innocently. He laughed again. "Tell me Detective Gordon, you must feel so proud solving a murder that took place at the circus. Really, is this the highest case you've been given?"

"You killed an officer" Gordon said grimly.

When Jerome noticed Evelyn stayed silent, he turned to her. "Go on, Eve, tell him it wasn't my fault. Tell him I was in shock."

Jerome reached out and touched Evelyn's arm. She flinched away from him. Jerome stopped. His jaw clenched together.

"What? You scared now" he asked.

Evelyn didn't look at him. "Jerome, tell him this wasn't you."

He ignored her statement. "You know, Eve, if you hadn't given away where I was, we wouldn't be in this situation" he snapped.

She flinched again at his tone. This time, Jerome laughed. "You see this, Detective, after everything I've done for her. We've been together for over two years and it took under two minutes for her to turn on me."

Evelyn put her head in her hands. She began breathing heavily.

"Just wait, he hasn't even told you the best part yet" Jerome said, "Tell her what you found, Gordon."

Evelyn looked up. Gordon had a piece of paper. It was in an evidence bag.

"After finding the officer dead at the warehouse, Valeska was found at your apartment. He left this note near where your brother was found."

Gordon held it out for her, but she refused to take it.

"Keller's suicide note. Talked about how he was sorry, how he didn't want to leave you alone, how he didn't mean to kill my mom, yada, yada, yada..." Jerome drawled. Chuckled, he said, "It was perfect. Police would've loved it. That is, if you hadn't gone and sent that officer my way."

"It's...not his note?" she asked.

Gordon spoke up before Jerome could. "Your fingerprint were found on the note, along with Jerome's."

Frowning Evelyn asked, "M-My fingerprints? But-But I've never seen this in my life!"

Gordon couldn't help but believe her. He turned to Jerome. "You told me a girl named Ashlyn wrote this note?"

Jerome smiled, nodding. "That's right. She's somewhat of a genius, ya know. I couldn't have worded it better myself."

"Tell us who Ashlyn is" Gordon said, "And we may be able to cut a deal-"

Jerome held up a finger to stop him. "Here's the thing, there's only one deal I want." He pointed to Evelyn. "She's at the same prison as me."

Evelyn spoke up now, "Prison? W-Wait! No! Jerome-Jerome tell them this wasn't you! You couldn't have killed anyone! Especially not his mom!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "That's already been settled. I killed my mom for being a whore. Trust me, it wasn't that hard. Actually, it was pretty fun."

Gordon watched Evelyn shrink back in her seat. Disbelieve was in her eyes. Disbelief and shock. The fear came quickly after that. She stumbled out of her seat, standing as close as humanly possible to the wall.

Jerome tsked. "C'mon sweetheart, I'm not as bad as you thing. In a sense, she deserved it."

"Ms. Grier, you have my permission to leave the room" he told her. He couldn't handle it any longer. She wasn't involved, it was clear to him now. He couldn't let Jerome keep tormenting her.

Before she could take a step, Jerome was to his feet. "Hey! She leaves I don't say another word!"

Evelyn froze.

Bullock, who was waiting outside of the room, came in just to push Jerome back into his seat.

"Valeska, you better start talking" Bullock snapped, "Or else you are your girlfriend are looking at life without parole."

Evelyn made another loud objection. Gordon quieted her.

"Grier is free to go, I'm ruling her out as suspect" he said.

Jerome let out a loud cackle, slapping his hands together. "Completely rolled out as suspect? Just because she batted a few eyelashes? Jeez, Detective, what do I get for my crying? It was pretty believable in my opinion."

"Bullock, remove Grier" Gordon instructed.

The girl was emotionally getting worse and worse. He could tell just by looking at her. She was shaking now, more than ever before. Gordon might be in a similar situation. If his only family was murdered, come to find they were killed by who he trusted most. Like Lee, or Barbara.

"No!" Jerome shouted, "You know what, you sold me out, so I'm selling you out. Detective, it was her. She killed Keller."

"Detective Gordon, I didn't!" she shouted. Her eyes were pleading.

"Enough, Valeska!" Gordon snapped. "If you do not give us Ashlyn's location right now I will personally see to it that you are never let out of whatever asylum you are placed into."

Jerome snapped, "I told you already!"

For a moment there was silence. Complete and utter silence. Jerome's anger seemed to wash away somehow as he turned back to look at Evelyn. His psychotic look was gone, and all that was left was the same boy who was grieving his mother. It was like he was possessed and whatever took hold of him suddenly left.

"It's not Eve's fault" he said, "She didn't know it happened. It was Ashlyn."

"Who is Ashlyn?" Bullock demanded.

Jerome only continued, looking Evelyn straight in the eyes, almost staring into her soul.

"You don't deserve this, sweetheart." Jerome sighed, "But you're the one who told them about the warehouse. Not her. That was all you."

Evelyn didn't speak, almost like she was refusing to. Or maybe she was just too frightened to.

Jerome turned to Gordon. He jerked his head towards Evelyn. "There's Ashlyn."

"Evelyn? Is that some type of fake name you've been using?"

"N-No" Evelyn stuttered, "That's my name-I swear. I've never been called Ashlyn in my life."

"Nah, Evelyn and Ashlyn are different" Jerome stated.

"How?" Gordon demanded. He castes Bullock a worried look.

Jerome let out a small chuckle. In almost a minute the psychotic look seemed to return.

"Right now you've got Evelyn. Later though, that's when you get my girl Ashlyn."


	6. Handcuffs and Benches

_Evelyn was asleep. He knew she would wake up soon, and he knew he would need to have a talk with her. A serious talk._

 _As he watched the girl rise from the bed, he stood to his feet, towering over her._

 _"Where the hell did you get it?" Jerome accused._

 _She smiled, "Good morning to you too, doll."_

 _"Quit the act, I saw the money. You tried to hide it from me, like I'm some type of idiot" he said through clenched teeth._

 _She yawned. "So what if I did?"_

 _"Where did you get it?"_

 _She stood to her feet, "What does it even matter?"_

 _"It matters because if you get recognized, no matter what time it is, you'll be going to jail" he snapped._

 _"Don't worry" she laughed, "It's taken care of. Even though I kinda did get caught. Nothing bad happened to me though, so it's cool."_

 _Walking past him, Jerome reached out and snatched his arm. Giving her a tight squeeze he demanded, "Where did you get it?"_

 _The pain in her arm only seemed to rile her up more. "Really want to know?"_

 _"_ _ **Ashlyn**_ _."_

 _"I love it when you use my name like that" Ashlyn smiled. "Fine. I got it at the bake sale thing Evelyn was doing for cheerleading. Stole it from the box."_

 _His grip loosened. "W-What?"_

 _She gagged. "I know, right? Why would she even want to be a cheerleader? All they ever do is talk bad about each other behind each other's backs."_

 _"Evelyn was kicked off the team!" Jerome shouted at her. "You said you wouldn't interfere with her life! What the_ hell _is wrong with you?"_

 _"Relax, Jerome. I probably did her a favor?"_

 _She tried to leave the trailer, but Jerome wouldn't let her._

 _"The hell do you thing your going?"_

 _"I'm hungry" she stayed, "I want something salty."_

 _"You've done enough" he spat._

 _She rolled her eyes, trying to push past him again, "Oh Jerome, you're such a-"_

 _Ashlyn was shoved back brutally, hitting her back roughly on the kitchen sink of the trailer._

 _"I said you're not leaving!" he yelled._

 _Suddenly, Ashlyn picked up a deadly look in her eye as she looked up at him. "_ Careful _, Jerome."_

 _"I swear to god if you ever do something that hurts Evelyn again I'll-"_

 _"Knock me on my ass again?" Ashlyn scoffed, "Like you just did?"_

 _Jerome looked at her on the ground. Flashes of him shoving her appeared in his head, along with flashes of his mother. He recalled the times she pushed him in the same way._

 _"I-I didn't mean to."_

 _She smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one having to hide a part of myself. All that rage you've been containing, it must be awful not having an outlet. What are you gonna do when you end up shoving Evelyn like that?"_

 _"I said I didn't mean to!" he snapped at her._

 _"She would probably cry" Ashlyn laughed._

 _Jerome pushed the door open and pointed to it. "Go on, go! Get what you want! Just be back before six."_

 _Ashlyn exited the trailer, only turning back to say, "You know, Jerome, there should be something your more worked about then me getting Evelyn kicked off the cheerleading team."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "And what's that?"_

 _"How I was able wake up during the day."_

 _Ashlyn blew him a kiss, and then skipped off before he could respond._

"He's lying to you!" Evelyn yelled. "I-I don't why but he's lying!"

Gordon ran a hand over his face. "We have...undeniable evidence that's saying what he has told us is true."

"What? You believe him? That I have..." Evelyn could barely say it. "That I have two personalities?"

"When you were a child you were taken to the doctor and he prescribed you with Kleptine, a drug used to suppress dual personalities in this order. We believe that because of your late mother's...addiction, that she kept the pills for herself."

"No, Keller would have know."

"Maybe he did. But working on his salary would not have given him the money to buy the medicine you need."

"No!" she shouted. She was on the hinge of hysteria. "Jerome...Jerome is lying. And didn't kill Keller. And he-he couldn't have killed Mrs. Valeska."

"Even with abuse as his motive?"

She stilled. "Abuse?"

Gordon nodded. "Jerome's mother was violently abusive towards him."

Evelyn shook her head. "I mean-I know she slapped him every now and then when they were arguing, but she never left a mark. She-She never meant to do any damage."

"Actually, Jerome has had to go to the Gotham hospital alone on several occasions because of broken bones due to domestic violence. He's just never reported it."

"Oh my god..." Evelyn felt horrible for never be able to notice this.

She asked, "Jerome...He has this personality disorder too?"

Gordon looked at her pleading face and for a moment he wanted to lie to her and tell her 'yes'. But he knew that would only do more harm than good. "No, Jerome was in his normal state of mind when committing this act."

"That's not possible!" she yelled. "He's not like that!"

Just then Harvey entered the room. "Gordon, the Arkham van is here ready to take them."

"Give us another second, Harvey" Gordon insisted.

"Okay, but I'm telling them you're the reason they're waiting. Psycho number one is already locked in. All they need is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"I said give me another second" Gordon demanded.

Harvey shrugged and left the room.

Evelyn turned to him, confused. "Who-Who are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"Lord..." Gordon muttered, running another hand over his face. How could they send this girl to Arkham? How could he let them?

The three weeks she spent in solitary confinement before the trial he had witnessed on tape who Ashlyn was. The girl was appear after Evelyn had gone to sleep. She would yell, and try to break things. He would never be able to hear the audio of what she was saying.

But this girl Evelyn was too young to be living with insane criminals. While Jerome was technically of legal age, Evelyn was barely sixteen. Yet they still tried her as an adult. He didn't know why. Normally they would sent her to a juvenile detention center, or a more caring psychiatric facility. But she would be sent to Arkham. All because Jerome said he wouldn't speak unless she was sent there. He wondered what he told the DA to make them give in to his plea.

"If you are assaulted in any way by the prisoners the guards have been ordered to put you in the medic ward until a better place is found for relocation" Gordon told her.

"If they hurt me...they I can leave?" she asked.

Gordon nodded. "That's correct."

"...What if they kill me?"

"No woman has been killed in Arkham for the last two decades."

"Woman? How many men are killed?"

"Ms. Grier that's not what's important. You will be watched more carefully there because of the fact that you are still a minor. However, if you or Ashlyn assaults or participates in the assault of anyone at the asylum your privileges will be revoked."

"How am I supposed to stop...Ashlyn from doing anything."

Gordon wasn't sure how to answer. "You'll just have to try."

"You told me you've seen her on tapes. Do you think that this _other person_ inside me could have really murdered someone? Murdered my _brother_?"

"As far as I've seen" Gordon told her, "she belongs in Arkham as much as Jerome."

Evelyn could feel the stress of everything that's happened suddenly coming onto her shoulder all at once.

"Okay, so maybe-maybe your right" Evelyn spoke, her voice was hoarse, like she had just finished crying. Gordon wasn't with her the whole time, so maybe she had. "Maybe _Ashlyn_ belongs in Arkham. But _I_ don't. What am I supposed to do when I'm _me_? What happens when it's me, _Evelyn_ , surrounded by psychotic serial killers?"

"I'm trying to convince your attorney to have a judge issue a deportation notice so that you will be evacuated from that type of prison" he spoke quickly, "I have a friend that's an amazing lawyer and if you, and Ashlyn, are able to stay out of trouble, I can guarantee a change of environment."

"Thank you" she whispered, "You don't-You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your situation is a gray area in the law, it always has been. We haven't had many cases like yours in Gotham. I'm just making sure we do this right."

She nodded. Gordon stood and opened the door to the interrogation room. Bullock stood just outside it.

As Harvey began to lead her out Gordon said, "People like you don't belong in jail."

Evelyn said, "But people like _her_ do?"

He sighed, "That's just the way things are right now."

"I understand" she told him. She didn't.

As she approached the police transportation bus, she paused, asking, "He's-He's already in there."

"Yup, no deep conversations with Gordon scheduled for him."

She gulped, her handcuffs felt heavy on her wrists. Bullock opened the bus's back doors. And there he was. Chained to the bench like a lunatic. By the smile on his face, she wouldn't have guessed he was anything else.

"Hey, sweetheart" he called.

She took a step back, shaking her head. "I-I can't. I can't ride with him."

"You're gonna have to" Bullock said, pushing her towards the bus, towards Jerome.

"Don't be scared, Eve" Jerome called out to her. "Nothing to be scared of. It's just me in here."

He laughed to himself. Bullock got her on the bus, despite her digging her feet into the ground.

"There's an empty seat next to me" Jerome said, happily.

Ignoring him, Bullock chained Evelyn's wrists to the bench. After that, he hopped out of the back of the truck, shutting the door and locking it.

"You don't have to be scared of me" Jerome told her, watching her fidget. "I'm not going to try anything. Besides, I'm all chained up. I can't get out of these. Even if I..."

He suddenly jerked forward toward her, tugging at the restraints.

Evelyn yelled, flinching back violently. Jerome just burst into laughter.

"Oh, don't worry..." he said as his giggles began toning down. "Prison will toughen you up. Hey, you might turn a bit crazy yourself. We only have about...an entire lifetime to waste there."

It then occurred to that he didn't know about her pending transfer into an institution he wasn't in. Testing this, she asked, "What if they decide I'm sane and let me go?"

Without skipping a beat he said, "Then I'd kill someone and tell the guards I saw you do it."

Evelyn looked at him, wide eyed.

He shrugged, "Or maybe I'll just tell Ashlyn to kill someone. She tends to listen to me, a lot more than you have been lately. It's cool though, pretty soon you'll be begging me to stay by you. Some of the guys in there are pretty wild."

It was then that Evelyn decided her transfer would stay a secret. It had to. At least from Jerome.


	7. Lunch and Prison Fights

The worst part about Arkham Asylum, is that there was no difference between the men's and women's prison. It was all the same.

Evelyn had the same meals as them, the same recreation time, and she was put in a cell between two men that, thankfully, she had never met face to face before. And she definitely didn't want to.

The prisoner in the cell on her left does nothing but bang on the walls, and the one on her right doesn't stop laughing.

But the cell in front of her was the worse. It was the only one she had seen without a window. And that was probably for the best. He was a screamer. He would only quiet down when the guards went in and shot him with some type of medicine. He would bang on the door, screaming there was a man in there and that he needed to be let out.

Yet, he was one of the least scary people she had come in contact with. The most terrifying person? No way she could choose only one. Psychopaths, cannibals, and serial killers all locked into one place. She didn't know how anyone could see that as a good idea.

She felt permanently scarred from this place, and she was only on her second day. Not only that, but she was still in the Special Care Unit. She hadn't been released into general population yet. She didn't know if she could handle it.

All she could do day after day was pray that James Gordon would walk through that door and tell her that's she's been transferred. But day after day she remained disappointed. And then the day she feared the most finally came. The release to General Population.

"Grier, let's go!" the guard outside her door hollered.

She hurried to fix her hair, putting it in a tight ponytail, too nervous to have anyone out of direct eye sight. The moment she stepped foot outside her cell, the guard shoved her in front of him.

"Walk" he instructed.

She obeyed, wanting to risk no chance of antagonizing the only people that could keep her safe in this place. She only paused when she heard loud voices.

"I thought I was being taken to my new cell" she spoke nervously.

"You'll be taken to your cell after recreation time."

"R-Recreation? With the others? But-But I thought-"

"Walk."

She bit her tongue, nodding and picking up speed.

When she finally spotted the caged in area, she could feel her own body freeze. With every foot step she took, it seemed a hundred new eyes found their way to her.

The guard in front of her opened the chain linked door, and the guard behind her shoved her in unkindly.

And just like that, she had entered the lion's den.

A scream sounded out across the room. She felt herself jump out of her skin. The scream was followed by loud laughter. She couldn't deny the fact that every person in there was staring directly at her. But with her eyes to the floor, she walked herself through the area as if she were alone. She found an empty table. One empty table. Plopping herself down, she put her head in her arms and rested on the table. But the pitch black was almost torture. She could hear what they were saying.

"Smallest one that's ever been in here."

"Look at her skin...soft..."

"How strong do you think her hair is?"

She covered he ears with her hands, trying to sink further into darkness. But suddenly, her head was forced up. Someone had grabbed the back of her ponytail, pulling roughly and forcing her head up. She felt her hair tie snap, and her hair fell loose down her shoulders.

"You know I like it better when you wear your hair down" she heard the sickeningly familiar voice speak.

She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. She refused to accept he was there.

She heard him sigh as he plopped down across from her.

"C'mon, Eve, you can't still be mad at me?"

"Go away" she muttered.

He groaned. "Look, I know you're a bit anxious today because of...them." He pointed to the inmates around them. "But I'm here now. I've got your back, you've got nothing to fear."

"Please, leave me alone..."

"Have you met Rex yet?" He asked, "Oh, he's a hoot. Child killer. Well, not child-child. Teenage child. He kills teenagers. I'm safe because I'm over age, but you on the other hand, you need to watch out for him."

She turned away from him.

"Leave me alone you...you..."

"You, what?" Jerome tutted, "See, what have I been teaching you? You want to insult somebody? You gotta think of the insult first."

Evelyn took a breath. "You psychopath."

Jerome rested for a moment. Evelyn was almost convinced she had made him leave. But she risked a glance, and immediately regretted it. Because the smile that casted over his face terrified her. It was the one from the police station. The smile he had on when he admitted to killed his mother. His own mother.

"I'm not a psychopath" he said smoothly, "Psychopath's, they don't feel anything. I feel something, Eve. I have emotion."

He leaned over the table, becoming closer to her. So close she had to crinkle her nose to keep from smelling his crisp prison breath.

"I know that. Because I love you."

He slid his hand over the table, and snatched her chin before she could move away.

"And you love me too. You told me" he began laughing hysterically, "Don't you wish you didn't tell me? But you did. And now I know. And now I'm never going to let you go."

She brought her hand up and smacked away the arm he had ahold of her with. She stumbled off the table, then nearly crashed into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

As she moved back, she ran into someone. That itself didn't make her fall to the ground, the rough shove given by the man she ran into did. She looked up. A tall, mid-thirties, skinny man stood there. Eyes black as the night sky.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he screamed at her.

He reached down, grabbed her ponytail, and swung her body into the metal table she had just ran away from.

She screamed as her cheekbone slammed against the table leg, and she felt a tear in the skin of her leg from a fork that had fallen on the floor. She was pulled up by her ponytail. She used her arms to cover her face.

Her head was jerked back again, and she fell alone on the floor. A loud jump. Jerome was on top of the table. Then repeated banging. She felt liquid dripping down her skin. It was her head. It was bleeding. But not only that.

Splatters of blood were hitting me again and again. Jerome. He held the man's head in his hand. No, not his head. He had his fingers twisted in the man's hair. He was beating the man's head against the table. Over and over again. He was killing him. He was murdering him. Right in front of her. And that sick smile was still plastered on his face.

She scooted back, as far as possible before hitting the wall. Jerome suddenly dropped the man, dead. He walked over to her. Evelyn brought her hands up to cover her face. But she felt Jerome grabbed her wrists, forcing them away. His hands were wet, and they splashed blood all over her, causing it to drip down her arms.

"See, I'll take care of you" he said, "I'll always take care of you."

That was the last thing Evelyn remembered before Ashlyn took over.


End file.
